Michael Collins
Michael Collins is Neal Jordan 1996 movie of Irish Freedom fighter Michael Collins Plot In a flashback Collins bodyguard Joe O'Reily reminishes about Michael Collins. 1916: The failed Easter Uprising in Dublin. Collins, along with Harry Boland and Eamon Dev Valera are taken prisoners. All major leaders of the Rebellion-except Dev Valera-are court martialed and shot by firing squad. 1919: Collins is released and runs as a member of the Irish Dial {Parliament} during which he is badly beaten up by the Royal Irish Constabulary. While recovering he meets Kitty Kierman whom is loved by Harry Boland. Collins begins setting up the poorly armed Irish Repulican Army to fight a guerrilla war against the British and their secret Political Police. A sympatahtic Detective tips Collins that the British plan to arrest the "Illegal" Irish cabinent. When Collins advises the Cabinent not to be arrested, Dev Valera opposed Collins and claims that protest will accompany the arrests. Velera is arrested-and there are no loud protests. Collins breaks Valera out of Liverpool jail and then finds that Dev Valera will travel to America for International recogination-and takes Boland with him. Collins is furious and realizes why-togother Collins and Boland might bring about the Irish republic Valera wants to talk about. With Dev Valera gone, the guerrilla war escolates: when the IRA kills British agents and Spys the British "Black and Tans" shoot up a soccer game November 11, 1920. When Dev Valera comes back -without recogination-over Collins protests-he persuades the Irish Cabinent that only by abandoning guerrilla warfare and fighting "conventionally"-as back in 1916 rebellion-will the British press stop calling the Irish "murderers". An attack on the Customs House fails with 6 dead and 70 captured. While Collins, Kitty, and Boland relax in a nightclub, O'reilly brings word that the British have asked for a Truce-even though the IRA is badly beaten! 1922: Collins is stunned when Dev Valera refuses to become part of the Irish neogoating team and sends Collins Instead. After two months Collins brings back the Anglo-Irish treaty which lets the northern 6 counties as part of the British Empire and the remaining 26 Southern Counties becoming an Irish Free State. Dev Valera is furious with Collins for publishing the treaty terms without his permission-while Collins remarks that Dev sent him because he knew these were best terms that could be gotten and that Collins will stand with the Irish people and the Dial if they accept or reject the treaty. Despite Dev Valera efforts the treaty passes-64 to 57. Dev Valera claims the treaty subverts the 32 county Irish republic and that only with war will the 32 county republic come into being. In a parrell to the opening speech when Collins asks who will take his place before being beaten by the RIC, Collins is again assaulted during a speech-this time by anti treaty persons. The Anti treaty Forces arm themselves and take over Dublin's Four Courts. Collins is now Commander-in-Chief of the Irish Free State Forces and is forced to fight his former comrades in arms. Harry Boland is killed while trying to escape. Collins travels to County Cork to meet with Dev Valera and stop the Civl war. A young go between Collins and dev Valera tricks Collins into traveling to Beal na mBeth without Dev Valera knowledge. Collins is ambushed and killed August 22, 1922 and Kitty is devastated. Cast Michael Collins...Liam Neeson Kitty Kierman....Julia Roberts Eamon Dev Valera...Alan Rickman